Paradise Kiss: The Reunion of George and Yukari
by chibianime724
Summary: It's been 6 years since the gang split apart... But, as a new fashion icon, George is now ready to launch his own line, Love Light, with Isabella and Aori. Meanwhile, Yukari has been busy as a single mom, model, and student, and has been receiving help from Miwako, Arashi, and Hiro. The "ex-couple" once again are given an opportunity to be together. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_*********6 years ago… **********_

"_George!"_

"_Leave me alone Yukari. I'm leaving with Isabella. It's the only way that I can advance to the next level for my career. Don't worry Yukari, you'll do fine without me. After all, you're a great model and student… anything you do in life will have a positive outcome. Oh, and wear all the clothes that I'm giving you. I don't want it to go to waste"_

"_George I-"_

"_This is goodbye Yukari. Unless we meet again coincidentally, I don't think we'll ever see other again"_

"CAROLINE! HELLO? WAKE UP!"

"Mmph, what? What is it?" I asked while yawning and rubbing my tired eyes.

"CAROLINE. You can never believe this! I just got a call from Love Light, and they want you to come to the States as soon as possible. Can you believe it? LOVE LIGHT?"

I groaned. It was only a week since I finally arrived in Japan to see my son after 2 months in El Salvador, finishing up the final touches of the newest magazine, Queen's Fashion. I was now a model and had a son named Yuuki. I never got married, I got pregnant right after George left for Paris and received much help from Miwako, Arashi, Hiro, my parents and many others. I looked at the photo beside my bed and smiled; the picture was taken just before I left for El Salvador in Narita International Airport. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30 am. It was time to get ready and go see Yuuki at my parents' house. I stumbled out of my room with Miwako following me to the bathroom.

"CAROLINE! Say something, I took such care to get you this job and you don't sound a bit thankful or excited. We're talking about LOVE LIGHT here! LOVE LIGHT! HEY, SAY SOMETHING!"

Right… Miwako was now my manager and publicist. She gave up designing and announced that she was now going to "take care" of me. Though… I don't think she's a bad manager… she's just a bit… cheery.

"Miwako… I don't know. I just came back from El Salvador… I don't want to leave Yuuki again. You know how he is. He won't forgive me for a long time if I'm not with him at all. Unless... is there a way for me to take him to America…?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Grr, fine, I'll see what I can do. Now, lets' go meet that cute and adorable Prince Charming! After you~"

"Yay! You promised!"

_Little did I know that by going to America, I was going to encounter someone precious to both myself and my son…._

A/N: Sorry guys… I got a new laptop and all my files couldn't be replaced.. and I accidentally deleted all my previous chapters on … Sorry! I'll also try to write up more stories for you all! It's been really hectic with college apps and such! Well, hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh! Why is there so much traffic here? Geez… Hey, Caroline be sure that when we get to the hotel, you give Yuuki to Arashi or Hiro ok?"

"Yes I _know_ Miwako, you've told me five times already"

"Just making sure"

It has been two weeks since Miwako told me that we were going to the States for my new modeling gig. I was able to convince Love Light as well as the fashion editor that bringing Yuuki wouldn't cause any trouble and received permission to take him with me. Of course, I needed a babysitter which is why Arashi and Hiro are coming with us as well… Not that I'm paying them of course… I think.

_1 Hour later…._

"Ok… we dropped off the boys at the hotel and now we just have to go to Love Light!"

"Miwako…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just nervous"

It was quiet for the rest of the ride to Love Light. The architecture of the building was amazing… it was modern and full of odd, but brilliant patterns and designs. We walked inside the building and were met with designs of butterflies everywhere. For a brief moment I was confused by the sense of familiarity this place had. It was quite similar to… of course, the atelier.

"Seems familiar huh? It's like being back at the atelier," said Miwako.

"Yeah. This sure brings back memories"

We took an elevator up to the fifth floor and walked in the brightly lit hallway. Miwako came to a stop in front of a door that read _DRESSING ROOM_. Miwako ushered me in and the crew almost immediately started to pick out clothes for me- and in a flash, I was dressed in a white, frilly dress, completely made up of laces and silk. Suddenly, there was a knock and in came Seiji. I was startled to see him… I had not seen Seiji since the fashion show six years ago.

"Well, hello Yukari" said Seiji.

"H-hi Seiji… Umm long time no see"

"You're now a professional model _and_a mom aren't you? Miwako… I never knew that she will be your manager"

"Haha, yeah I guess so… It's really nice to see you again"

We talked for a few minutes more talking about what we have been up to for 6 years. Seiji then took charge of my makeup and hair- as usual, he was his cheerful self and was the master of turning someone into a whole different person. He worked on a flower/ butterfly pattern on my face; after an hour or two, he was finished and both he and Miwako ushered me to the 15th floor for my audition on the runway.

"Well, Yukari, I wish you the best of luck. Though, I'm sure you'll stun the judges as soon as you're on the runway", he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Seiji, I'm glad that you were the one who did my makeup and hair today. Hopefully I'll see you soon. And Miwako, don't panic and stay here. I'll be fine"

"Yukari, good luck!" cried Miwako. But, her eyes were that of a scared cat.

As I walked inside, I wondered why she looked so scared and panicked, but shrugged it off before _I_ began to panic. I didn't need to panic and ruin my moment to take the great opportunity for my career. As soon as I turned to face the judges, I immediately recognized one of them. It was none other than…

"_George…"_

A/N: Here's another one :D had to re-upload… sorry guys! Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

"_George…"_I whispered.

I stared at him and couldn't comprehend why _he_ was here. He stared at me for a second or two and looked towards his papers. It seemed like an eternity when suddenly George looked up and threw me my favorite smile. I was startled, but smiled back just the same.

"Miss Hayasaka is it?" asked one of the judges.

"Yes, it is"

"I heard that you are a single mother, are you sure that you will be able to do this? I mean… you're not even married yet and there won't be anyone who will be able to take care of-"

"Just because I am a single mother does not mean that I cannot do my job, if I didn't have any confidence about being able to model and be a mother at the same time then I wouldn't be here sir. I really hope that you don't bring in my son into my career. He has nothing to do with it." I interrupted.

"Ah… well then, I am sorry I even brought it up"

"We don't need you to do an audition. We already saw a clip of your last fashion show with ALFANI and with your determination and talent, I don't think we'll have any problems," said Blake Lively.

"So then does this mean that I have the job?"

Everyone looked at George and he nodded yes.

"Well, there you have it. Lauren will tell you the details! Oh right! You'll be the main model of our summer fashion show! Come back here on Wednesday"

"Wait… really? Oh wow. Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you!"

"Good luck!"

As I walked past the table, I glanced at George, who was staring at me. I walked out and was immediately taken to the lobby where Lauren was giving me the details of the show. Just as we were about to wrap up the meeting, I stopped and asked her about George.

"Uh, Lauren? Do you know George Koizumi? He was one of the judges…"

"Oh, of course! He's the company's… representative"

_Representative? What is George doing here anyway? He left for Paris…_ I thought_. How is he a representative? And of all places, why here?_

"Yukari… Yukari?" asked Miwako.

"Miwako… You knew didn't you?"

"About?"

I glared at her and Miwako gave a little sigh.

"Yes. I'm sorry I was supposed to keep it a secret from you," replied Miwako.

I was silent. I didn't know what to think. George was here… The place where I least expected him to be. I was scared. I didn't want Yuuki or George to find out that George was his father. I didn't want Yuuki to grow up with a father like George- who clearly took after his father. I was afraid that Yuuki might become like him… I wanted him to grow up as a nice and loyal man who wouldn't hurt the person he loved.

After a long moment of silence, I turned to Miwako and pleaded," Miwako… please… Please don't let George know about Yuuki being his son. I don't want Yuuki and George to find out… Please?"

"I understand. Don't worry; I'll talk to the guys too. Let's go to the hotel, you must be tired"

Miwako ushered me outside and got a taxi for us. It was 6'oclock when we arrived at the hotel. Just as I entered my suite, Yuuki immediately ran over to me and told me about his day.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Hiro and Uncle Arashi took me to an ice cream parlor and then we went to an amusement park, and… and.."

He went on and on about his day and I felt relieved that he had a fun day. It has been awhile since I saw Yuuki grin so widely. He was usually quiet and sad because he saw other children with their dads playing soccer, while he was stuck with me. I was glad that at least one of us had an enjoyable day.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving~ Miwako I missed you so much!" whined Arashi.

"Arashi, _behave_ Yuuki's with us right now… Geesh!" replied Hiro and Miwako.

"Fine, fine"

We walked into the elevator and came face to face with… you guessed it… George, Isabella, and Kaori.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! Yukari! It's been awhile since I saw you!" cried Isabella.

"Yeah, it's been awhile alright. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Miwako, Arashi, and Hiro! You guys look well! Did you guys get married, Miwako and Arashi?"

"Nope, but we're engaged though!" said Arashi.

"Congratulations! Oh, my! What an adorable child! Is he yours, Yukari?"

George and Kaori looked at Yuuki and had a look of shock. George turned to me with an astonished look and looked at Yuuki again.

"He's adorable… but... How?" breathed Aori, looking confused.

"By getting pregnant", I replied briskly.

Kaori glared at me and held George's hand while Miwako and Arashi coughed to hide their giggles.

"Er…well, you guys are going up to eat dinner right? Then how about we all sit together to talk about what we've been up to," suggested Isabella.

We all agreed and walked out of the elevator and into the restaurant. We talked while we ate and had a good time. What bothered me was that George kept looking at Yuuki. I knew what he was thinking- Yuuki looks just like him. But George never asked and held onto Kaori's hand. Seeing this Arashi asked, "Are you guys dating or what?"

It was quiet except for the slurping noises coming from Yuuki. Miwako glanced at me and turned to Arashi and gave him a glare. The two replied that they were in fact dating for about five years. I smiled and congratulated them, but inside, I felt heartbroken. All these years, I couldn't move on and was stuck in the past with George and _he _was dating someone else for _five_ years.

I was so deep in thought, that I did not realize that George was asking me a question.

"Yukari?" George asked.

"Huh? Uh… sorry. I guess I'm really tired. I think I'll leave first, if you'll excuse me"

"Yukari, I'll take you-"

"No, I'm fine Hiro, thank you"

I took Yuuki(who was sleeping) in my arms and left the restaurant in a hurry and was at the elevator in a flash. I didn't realize that George had followed me; I was annoyed and hurt to say anything so I kept quiet. The elevator beeped and the three of us got in.

"Yukari… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," whispered George.

"Oh, really? I didn't know. And why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, you just wanted to pursue your dreams as a designer. Besides, I already knew that you were the type who used women as toys and that you're not kind or warm enough to love someone. I was an idiot to even think that I 'loved' you," I replied coldly.

Before George was able to say anything, the elevator beeped and I went out and briskly opened the door of my room. Just as I was about to close the door, George came running in to my room.

"Get out, George. I have to put Yuuki to sleep"

"Well, I can't. I have to talk to you about work- I mean everything that has been going on for the past six years"

"I don't want to. Move."

I shoved past George and tucked Yuuki into bed in the next room. By the time I came out, George was already seated in one of the armchairs.

"Sit down Yukari," said George.

I glared at him and sat down across from him.

"What do you want George? What do you _have_ to ask me about?"

"I'm very sorry that I left you Yukari. I really mean it. I'm sorry about everything that I did to hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

"I find that very hard to believe. Also, even if I want to forgive you, it's too late anyway. Just forget about it"

"Who is the child's father Yukari?"

Those six words were like a slap on the face. I just stared at him and tried to calm myself down. After a long moment of silence, I replied, "One thing's for sure, you're not his father. I met Yuuki's father after a couple of months after you left. I was a wreck. I mistook him to be you and dated him for some time. I got pregnant and we were about to get married after I gave birth to him. But… he died…" I whispered the last part.

"It was raining really hard and on his way to the hospital, he died in a car accident"

"He died?"

"Yes"

"Why did you mistake him for me?"

"At the time, I was confused. You were there the previous day, but then you were gone. I was confused and lonely that I didn't know what to do. Then, I met _him_. He looked exactly like you, but he was more kind, gentle, and loving than you were. I think because of his warmth, I was able to overcome my depression. I was glad to have him in my life. But after he was gone, I wasn't in denial because he gave me a great gift- Yuuki," I said crying. _Oh crap,_ I thought,_I hope he believes in this b.s. that I just told him about. It sounds like some horrible Korean drama. Ugh._

George was silent and said that he had to go. I was about to open the door when I heard someone shriek. It was coming from my bedroom. George and I looked at each other and ran to the room. It was dark and silent. When I turned on the lights, the room was empty except for the messy sheets and an open window…

"_Yuuki… Yuuki!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_What am I going to do? How could I have left the window open? But then again, how could anyone climb up to the 10th__floor of a massive hotel?_

I was alone in the suite room. Everyone had gathered together earlier to help me find Yuuki. They split up into groups of three and two and went out of the hotel an hour ago. When I was about to follow them out of the hotel, they all told me to stay in the hotel in case Yuuki comes back… Which is hardly unlikely, but I agreed to stay; I didn't want to be a burden during the search. I was terrified and scared, thinking _What if something horrible happened to Yuuki? What of someone tried to kill him because he or she hates me?_

"Yuuki…"

Just then, my cell rang. It was Miwako.

"Hey Caroline! We found Yuuki… We're taking him to the hospital so-"

"WHAT? The hospital? Why? Is he hurt? How badly is he hurt? Wha-"

"CAROLINE. Calm down. I know you're scared and worried, but he will be fine I promise. Just come to the hospital alright? Here's the address"

After writing down the address, I rushed out of the room and got a taxi to go to the hospital. Thirty minutes later, I arrived and rushed to the emergency room. Everyone was gathered around Yuuki who seemed to be unconscious.

"Yuuki… Yuuki!" I said while crying.

I shoved my way through and held his hand.

"Miwako… where did you find him? And why is he unconscious?"

"Well, me and Arashi were walking past this udon place and we saw something covered in a blanket. We didn't think much about it and was about to walk away then suddenly, the blanket shivered… I was so taken aback so I made Arashi look…."

"And Yuuki was in the blanket…. But, why is he unconscious?" I asked.

"When we came to the hospital, the doctor examined him and told us that he may have been drugged before he was kidnapped… And he held up this bottle" announced Arashi. He held up a bottle with clear liquid.

"Why? Why would someone do this?" asked Isabella.

"Hey… where's Kaori? I haven't seen her since dinner…?" Arashi asked.

He was right. But, maybe she had work to do… Just then, I saw George. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, I'm going. I have to check up on Kaori and finish my work as well."

"Wait, George, everyone thank you… Thank you for helping me find Yuuki" I said while bowing to them.

"I hope he recovers soon" replied Isabella and George. And they both left.

"Caroline, Hiro and Arashi are gonna go, but I'm going to stay with you. Is that okay? Oh right! The doctor said he can be discharged after he wakes up".

"Okay" I whispered looking at Yuuki.

_All I could think was "How could anyone do this to such a young child? He didn't do anything wrong. If they don't like me, then they should harm me, not Yuuki…" I cried myself to sleep, holding onto Yuuki's hand throughout the night, not letting him go._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A week later….**_

"Yuuki, sit up. I brought you some soup"

It was a week after the incident. The police had been investigating who the possible suspect might be and what the motive was. However, they didn't have any leads yet. I was still scared so I didn't even go to work and just stayed at home with Yuuki, keeping touch with everyone through the phone. I watched Yuuki eat his soup and was about to leave when Yuuki spoke.

"Mama… Don't be scared! I'm a big boy now. I'm going to protect you when I get older! So don't worry about me and go work!"

"Yuuki…" His words brought tears in my eyes and I hastily wiped my tears and smiled at him.

Just then, Miwako came running in with a huge basket of sweets and fruits. Arashi and Hiro walked in right after her, carrying boxes of clothes that George had just produced. I stared at the clothes and walked towards them to help them set the boxes on the ground. I looked over at Miwako, who was hugging and talking to Yuuki, and looked at the boxes and sighed. Hiro, sensing my frustration, looked at me and gave me a smile; leading me to the bed where Arashi and Miwako were sitting on with Yuuki.

"Hey, Yukari… Don't worry about Yuuki. Arashi and I will take care of him. You have to go to work; you haven't been there for a week. You're a professional model before you're a mother; you have people who depend on you for a salary right? Now, go get ready for work. We'll stick together, us three men," said Hiro.

"Yeah! We'll have lots of fun. Right, Yuuki? 'Atta boy!" chuckled Arashi, winking at me.

"Alright, if you guys insist. Miwako, I'll be out in a bit"

"Okay. Hurry though!"

After I dressed up and put on some makeup, I waved goodbye and walked out of the door. With Arashi and Hiro taking care of Yuuki, my heart felt relieved and I smiled. I thought _He'll be fine with the two of them I guess._As I was closing the door and heading towards the elevator, I ran into George who was coming out of a room across the hallway. We paused, said a brief hello and walked into the open elevator. While I was checking the time on my watch, I could feel George's eyes on the back of my neck. It was a silent ride until George asked,"Yukari, how's Yuuki? Is he alright?"

"Yes. He's doing fine. Thank you for your concern"

"I know this isn't something you want to talk about… but I was wondering… Why did you name your child Yuuki?"

His question caught me off guard. I knew he would -at one point- ask me that question, but I didn't expect him to ask me at that moment. I looked up at him and was silent for a few seconds. The elevator beeped, and I quickly got off; wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible. George sensed my panic and caught my arm and stared at me with his grey-blue eyes.

"Answer my question Yukari, or I won't let go of your arm. And you shouldn't be panicking, unless it's something I shouldn't know. Why did you name your child Yuuki?"

_**Flashback~~**_

"_Wuah~~ George! Look at that! It's so pretty!"_

_The snow was falling from the sky, illuminating the city with fine, white powder. It was like a magical fairytale. I looked up at him, giggling and holding onto his arm; absorbing his warmth. He looked down and smiled. His smile always took my breath away; when he smiled, his face radiated a warm light that colored the surrounding background a golden hue. I giggled, it was our first Christmas together and I was happy that we got to spend some time together alone. We walked through the busy streets looking at bakeries, jewelry stores, and other stores that were bustling with customers. George led me out of the streets and into the grass area of the Arakawa River and we both sat down on the snowy ground._

"_Uh… George? If you were to have a son or daughter… what would you name the child?"_

"_Haha… Why, this is odd coming from you Yukari"_

"_Just answer the question… "_

"_Okay, I will. I would probably name the child Yuuki because I like snow"_

_**~~Present~~**_

I blinked a couple of times from the sudden, but vivid memory and looked up at him. He looked frustrated and sad; his expression pierced a hole in my heart and I backed away from him.

"I named him Yuuki because it was snowing when I met his father. I answered your question, now let me go," I said, struggling against his grasp.

"Yukari," George's voice was sharp. I looked up at him, shocked by his tone.

"He's my kid… right?"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

George's question was still ringing in my mind as I walked through the doors of Love Light. I had barely gotten away from answering the question when Miwako had ushered me out of the lobby and into the taxi. I looked over at Miwako, giving her a smile of appreciation. As we walked towards the elevator, I felt like I was walking on thin ice. I thought to myself, _What am I going to respond when George asks me about Yuuki being his son? Should I just maintain that his father is someone who looked like George? Or should I just tell him the truth? What if…_ These questions filled my mind as I got into the elevator with Miwako. I was scared that George will try to take away Yuuki from me and leave me with nothing but the clothes that George made like he did six years ago. As we approached the studio, I was frantic and scared to face George who was just inside the room. Miwako glanced at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she opened the door to the studio. With a sigh, I walked into the studio feigning both happiness and confidence.

Across the room, I saw that George was deep in thought; using this opportunity to avoid him, I ran to the changing area and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned around and bonked heads with Kaori.

"Ouch"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaori. I didn't see you there"

"It's fine. Wow, you look stunning in that dress! Count on George to make something that beautiful"

"Haha, yeah. I guess you're right on that note"

"Well, excuse me. I have to go deliver this to the director" As Kaori walked past me, I felt a cold tension pass between Kaori and myself- I was startled, I looked back at her retreating figure. Just before she left the changing area, Kaori turned slightly and asked, " Yukari, how's Yuuki?"

"He's fine. Better than I thought he would be"

"That's great! Well, I'll see you soon"

As soon as Kaori left, the staff came in and started to dig into the box that George had sent that morning. When they were done with prepping me up, we proceeded to the center of the studio and the photo shoot began. The whole time during the photo shoot, I could feel George staring at me, willing me to look at him, but I didn't. I didn't want to hyperventilate in front of all these people who could start a rumor at any given time. I hoped that the photo shoot will take at least three hours, but it ended in one hour; which was not enough time for me to come up with an explanation. I hastily changed back into my clothes and tried to run out of the room without looking suspicious. Just as I was about to make a run for it, George stared and came striding up to me. He gazed at my face for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Yukari, meet me in my room after you say goodbye to these gentlemen and ladies", whispered George. And he took off, leaving me alone at the center of the room, frozen.

By the time Miwako and I came back to the hotel, I was contemplating whether or not I should pretend to forget to meet George or to just go to his room and give him another lie. Deep in thought, I didn't realize that Miwako was trying to ward George off until I felt George's firm grip on my arm.

"Come on Yukari, let's go to my room"

He pulled me out of the taxi and led me up to his room and told me to sit on the sofa while he got us something to drink. He returned with two cups of tea and set them down on the coffee table.

"So, are you going to tell me now? I think it'd be better for us to know the truth… Right? Now, please, explain"

"What do you want to know? Where should I begin? Should I begin the story where you just left without a word to Paris or America or wherever you went? Should I tell you the time when I thought about killing myself?"

"Ki- Kill yourself? What…"

With a sigh, he stared at his hands and said, "Start however you want to… I don't have the right to tell you where to start"

"Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know. He's _my _child. And that's all you have to know. I'm not going to tell you anything else"

"Yukari…"

"What? Is that not enough for you? What do you want from me?"

"I…"

"Even if you want to know who the child's father is, I won't tell you so don't bother asking me again George. You just said so yourself, that you don't have the right to tell me what to do. So, you can't force me to tell you what I don't want to tell you"

"I…" Just then, the door opened with a loud bang. Both George and I looked towards the entrance and in the doorway was Kaori.

She glared at us and muttered, "I knew it".


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaori, what are you doing here? Can you leave us for a moment? I have some questions that I want to ask Yukari about"

"What type of questions? If you had to ask her questions, why didn't you do it earlier at the company? Why are you talking to her _alone_ in your room? Is it something that's secretive? Are you guys trying to get back together again?"

"Kaori, you don't need to worry about that. George and I are just talking about work. Nothing else. So, don't think ahead, I'm not the type of person to steal another woman's man. If you'll excuse me I have other places to attend to. I'll see you both on Friday."

"Yukari-"

I stood up and left the room before George could say anything else. I was disturbed about the way Kaori looked at me. It seemed like she wanted to kill me and was just holding her anger in. I understood that the situation might have suggested that George and I were trying to be secretive… but I didn't think it was that bad of a situation to want to kill someone. As I approached my room, I heard a yell and a crash from George's room. I stopped in my tracks and listened.

"_How could you do this to me George!? How could you try to be with her again? Was I nothing to you? I hate you! *crash*"_

"_Kaori, please, just calm down. Stop it. It was nothing like that! Why are you overreacting? I was only asking Yukari about her son and how she's been doing for the past 6 years and asking her about her work. There's nothing to get mad about"_

I hurried into my room and shut the door. I felt guilty that I was the reason why they were fighting and turned up the music. I went into my room and saw Miwako changing Yuuki into his pajamas.

"Miwako… thank you"

"Hmm? About what?"

"Everything", I said with a smile.

Miwako smiled and left for her room. I sat on Yuuki's bed, ruffling his hair and hugging him. I worried about what will happen if George found out and tried to take Yuuki away from me. I was scared. I was lonely. I wanted to go back to the way things were before I saw George again. I realized that I haven't felt this "nervousness" in 6 years and was surprised that I felt anxious when thinking about George. I couldn't quite figure out what this feeling was. After what seemed like a minute, I was startled by a knock on my suite room. I looked up and read the clock; it was already 12am and Yuuki was asleep in my arms. The knock was persistent and I quietly left my room and headed towards the door. I opened the door, and there stood George, looking haggard and distressed.

"George… What... Why are you-"

As I was about to finish my question, George stepped into the room and gave me a hug.

"Yukari… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I missed you. I'm being serious, can you stop squirming for at least a minute?"

While I struggled to break free from George, I felt the familiar anxiousness that I felt whenever I was around him. As he held me in his arms, I soon realized that during the six years, I had missed him and wasn't able to forget him. As much as I had tried, I couldn't forget him. As he pulled back, I started to get angry- angry at myself for wanting to be with him again, mad at what happened six years ago, and most of all, I was upset that George was now with Kaori and not me. With these feelings building up inside me, I resisted the urge to cry.

Just as I was about to scream at George to let me go, there was a knock on the door. Shoving George aside, I peeked out the door and was relieved that it was only Miwako. As Miwako was ushered into the room, she gave me a look of surprise and swiveled her head back and forth, looking at me and then George. I gave a shrug and led her to the living room.

"George, if you don't mind, can you leave now? I understand about what you said about the walking. I'll make sure to practice more, goodnight"

"Yukari-"

I shoved him out and locked the door; with a sigh, I turned to Miwako and gave a tired grin. Miwako came over and hugged me. I hugged her back, glad to have someone who understood me…


End file.
